freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Death Minigames
Main = In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, when the player is killed by any of the animatronics, they may be taken to a minigame that is very reminiscent of an Atari 2600 game involving various tasks, in which the player controls an animatronic. Failing, or even succeeding, can result in another jumpscare. The games seem to give some more insight into what happened with the missing children and possibly explain the motive behind why the animatronics attack the player. SAVETHEM The player controls Freddy, and seems to have to follow a figure resembling The Puppet. Once arriving at a certain room with the Puppet, the game abruptly cuts to static and ends. The player can choose not to follow the Puppet and instead receive an identical ending by encountering Golden Freddy at random. While the player is walking, letters can be clearly heard called out at regular intervals, spelling out S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M. There are several variations of this minigame, in which the player starts out in different rooms. Very rarely during this minigame, a purple figure will appear at the end of the room you have entered. The figure will follow Freddy, until coming into contact with him. Blue static instead of red will then cover the screen, flashing the words "you can't" at the bottom left hand corner of the screen. The game will then crash. Give Gifts, Give Life The player will play as the Puppet. Instructions at the top read "Give Gifts" which is completed by approaching four small figures that look like dead children. Once the gifts are all given out and the player returns the the middle of the room, the text on the top of the screen will change to "Give Life," and the player must approach each of them again, resulting in the four original animatronics appearing in their place. All throughout this sequence, multiple letters are called out, spelling "H-E-L-P-T-H-E-M." When completed, Golden Freddy will jumpscare. Take Cake to the Children Playing as Freddy, the player has to take cake to six kids. Walking to each child makes them turn green, and leaving them alone for too long makes them turn red. Meanwhile, a child stands outside crying. As the player tries to serve cake to all six kids, a purple car will pull up outside and a purple person gets out, then proceeds to kill the sad child (who actually appears to stop crying and then cry even harder). All the while, letters are called out, spelling "S-A-V-E-H-I-M" and the player moves slower and slower. If the player is able to make all the children green at the same time, the player will be unable to move and will be forced to watch the children turn red. When the minigame ends, the Puppet will jumpscare. Foxy Minigame Playing as Foxy, the player walks out of what appears to be the curtained Pirate Cove and into a room with children, who celebrate his arrival. Four out of the five children appear to be happy, while the other has a sad expression. The player is then returned to the curtained area and has to repeat this twice. On the third playthrough, the purple man who killed the crying child in the Take Cake to the Children game is seen standing in the corner of the starting room, smiling. When Foxy approaches the children, they seem lifeless. The minigame then ends with Foxy's jumpscare. |-| Images = ThePuppetSpriteSAVETHEM.png|The Puppet as he appears in the S-A-V-E T-H-E-M minigame, The Office version. FacelessBonnieSlumpedSpriteGiveLive.png|Bonnie as he appears in the S-A-V-E T-H-E-M minigame, Parts/Service version. FreddySpriteSlumpedGiveLife.png|Chica as she appears in the S-A-V-E T-H-E-M minigame, Parts/Service version. FoxySlumpedSpriteSAVETHEM.png|Foxy as he appears in the S-A-V-E T-H-E-M minigame, Parts/Service version. FreddySpriteWalkingRightSAVETHEM.gif|Freddy's sprite walking to the right. FreddySpriteWalkingLeftSAVETHEM.gif|Freddy's sprite walking to the left. FreddySpriteWalkingUpSAVETHEM.gif|Freddy's sprite walking upwards. File:BoxSpriteSAVETHEM.png|A Present GiveThemLifeFreddy.png|Freddy's head from the "Give Gifts, Give Life" minigame GiveThemLifeFoxy.png|Foxy's head from the "Give Gifts, Give Life" minigame GiveThemLifeChica.png|Chica's head from the "Give Gifts, Give Life" minigame GiveThemLifeBonnie.png|Bonnie's head from the "Give Gifts, Give Life" minigame GiveThemLifeEndo.png|One of the dead children from the minigames SaveThemEndo.png|One of the unknown figures from the S-A-V-E T-H-E-M minigame Sad Child.png|The Crying Child from the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame Minigame Body.png|Dead child from the "Take Cake to the Children" and Foxy minigames Purple Person.png|The Purple Man that killed the children from the "Take Cake to the Children" and Foxy minigames Purple Car.png|The Purple Man's car in the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame CakeChildSprite.gif|Happy child in the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame, animated CakeChildIrritatedSprite.gif|Annoyed Child in the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame, animated CakeChildVeryAngrySprite.gif|Angry Child in the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame, animated CakeChildCryingDying.gif|Crying Child in the "Take Cake to the Children" minigame, animated FoxySpriteWalkLeft.gif|Foxy walking to the left in the Foxy minigame, animated ConfettiBurst.gif|Confetti burst from the Foxy minigame, animated Tumblr neyiwxlpEw1sqnqv7o1 400.gif|Mangle as it appears in the S-A-V-E T-H-E-M minigame, animated. FoxySpriteWalkRight.gif|Foxy walking to the right in the Foxy minigame, animated purple man.png|The Purple Man that rarely appears during the S-A-V-E T-H-E-M minigame. |-| Audio = Death Minigames "A'" from the "S-A-V-E T-H-E-M" and "S-A-V-E H-I-M" minigames "'E" from the "S-A-V-E T-H-E-M" and "S-A-V-E H-I-M" minigames "H'" from the "S-A-V-E T-H-E-M" and "S-A-V-E H-I-M" minigames "'I" from the "S-A-V-E H-I-M" minigame "L'" from the "H-E-L-P T-H-E-M" minigame "'M" from the "S-A-V-E T-H-E-M," "S-A-V-E H-I-M," and "H-E-L-P T-H-E-M" minigames "P'" from the "H-E-L-P T-H-E-M" minigames "'S" from the "S-A-V-E T-H-E-M" and "S-A-V-E H-I-M" minigames "T'" from the "S-A-V-E T-H-E-M" and "H-E-L-P T-H-E-M" minigames "'V" from the "S-A-V-E T-H-E-M" and "S-A-V-E H-I-M" minigames Various Minigame Noises |-| Videos = EASTER EGG Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Death Screen Mini Game Following Who?|SAVETHEM - Office Variation FNAF2 You Can't...|SAVETHEM Variant where Purple Guy attacks Freddy. EASTER EGG Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Death Screen Mini Game The Chase?|SAVETHEM - Parts/Service Variation EASTER EGG Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Death Screen Mini Game Give Gifts, Give Life|Give Gifts, Give Life EASTER EGG Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Death Screen Mini Game Take Cake To The Children!|Take cake to the children. EASTER EGG Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Death Screen Mini Game GET READY!|Foxy Mini Game Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Game Mechanics Category:Missing Pictures Category:Missing Sounds Category:Plot